The Boy Who Cried Godzilla Adventures
The Boy Who Cried Godzilla Adventures is a comic created by real people in the real world that began production in 2014. It is a spinoff of Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki and follows the adventures of The Boy Who Cried Godzilla after he left the Rulers of Wiki team. In an attempt to attract younger audiences, TBWCG Adventures utilizes a happier, cartoon-ier art style, which is ironic because it is one of the publisher's most adult titles. CHARACTERS 'Heroes' Boy Adventures Boy.PNG|The Boy Who Cried Godzilla|link=The Boy Who Cried Godzilla TBA Logan Leslie.PNG|Logan Leslie|link=Logan Leslie Sanchez.PNG|Sanchez|link=Sanchez Sanguine.PNG|Sanguine|link=Sanguine TBA Thomas Hardy.PNG|Thomas Hardy|link=Thomas Hardy 'Villains' TBA Oliver Plot Twist.PNG|Oliver Plot Twist|link=Oliver Plot Twist The Smooth Criminal.PNG|The Smooth Criminal|link=Smooth Criminal 'Neutral' TBA Mosufan2004.png|MosuFan2004|link=MosuFan2004 TBA Blue Stealer.PNG|The Blue Stealer|link=The Blue Stealer TBA Teddie.PNG|Teddie|link=The Boy's Waifu TBA Titan.PNG|Titanollante|link=Titanollante Issues Issues 1-10 TBA 1.png|The first issue that details the Boy's journey from Lawful Enforcer to ruthless vigilante. TBA 2.png|The second issue, in which The Boy begins his endless hunt for Oliver Plot Twist. TBA 3.png|The third issue, in which MosuFan2004 arrived in the city to apprehend Oliver Plot Twist, but The Boy had other ideas. TBA 4.png|The fourth issue, in which Oliver Plot Twist escapes the old abandoned Funtime Castle attraction by pitting the Boy against his lackey The Blue Stealer TBA 5.png|Issue 5 in which The Boy chased Oliver through the city before cornering him and preparing to go in for the kill. In a last ditch effort, Oliver Twisted his nephew in front of him for a meat shield. And then it ended because Cliffhangers. TBA 6.png|After narrowly avoiding maiming The Blue Stealer, The Boy and Oliver were approached by Logan Leslie, who had come to get his son back. TBA 7.png|Issue 7 in which Logan reveals his secret history to The Boy TBA 8.png|The eighth issue in which The Boy takes to the seas to find Oliver after he fled the city for the open ocean TBA 9.png|Issue 9 in which The Boy, Sanchez, and Sanguine find Oliver on an island and chase him into a temple. TBA 10.png|Issue 10 in which The Boy, Sanguine, and Sanchez enter the temple overtaken by Oliver Plot Twist. It ends on a cliffhanger with the boy appearing to have died. Issues 11-20 TBA 11.png|Issue 11 in which The Boy is revealed to have barely survived his attack due to his hatred for Oliver keeping him alive as dying would have prevented Oliver's apprehension. TBA 12.png|The Mildly undead Boy finally corners Oliver and tears his flesh from his bones. TBA 13.png|The Mildly undead boy goes to the hospital to become not mildly undead anymore, and so Sanguine and Sanchez go get lunch. TBA 14.png|After entering a state of shut-in depression due to his crusade against Oliver coming to an unsatisfying end, Thomas Hardy comes to The Boy and reveals his ability of Plot Twisting. TBA 15.png|Thomas Hardy uses his Plot Twisting abilities to gain the identity of a man who knew where Oliver was hiding and took The Boy back to The City to find him. TBA 16.png|After tracking down the informant, it is discovered that it was really the remains of Oliver from the temple, hellbent on revenge against The Boy. TBA 17.png|After springing his magical trap, Oliver took blood from The Boy and Thomas Hardy to regain his human form and to become a blood god with enhanced Twisting abilities. TBA 18.png|As the dust from The final battle between The Boy and Oliver Plot Twist, Oliver's body was found tied and hanging from a statue. Recognizing the ability of their savior, The City signed over its security protocols to The Boy, ushering in a new era of crimefighting. TBA 19.png|The Boy's tenure as Chieftain of Justice is so successful that Statues and Posters of him (all laced with surveillance devices) are put up around the city. TBA 20.png|Issue 20 in which The Boy's Justifiably Unstoppable Supercomputer Technnology In Cerebral function Extrasensory Visor began to make him go super overkill, as it overrode his morality and replaced it with raw and unbridled Justice. Issues 21-25 TBA 21.png|The Boy, or J.U.S.T.I.C.E., encounters the Smooth Criminal, a revolutionary bent on dethroning The Boy as Chieftain of Justice for The City TBA 22.png|Issue 22 in which The Smooth Criminal voices his ideology to The Boy that J.U.S.T.I.C.E. isn't helping him serve Justice, and this kicked off their final battle, with The Boy giving more of his self-control to J.U.S.T.I.C.E.. TBA 23.png|The Smooth Criminal finally lured The Boy into a warehouse where the True Justice weapon was waiting to launch a contained antimatter beam at him to rid the world of J.U.S.T.I.C.E., but in his final instincts for self-preservation, The Boy allows J.U.S.T.I.C.E. to take full control. TBA 24.png|After the J.U.S.T.I.C.E. took complete control, The Boy turned the True Justice ray on The Smooth Criminal with his awesome karate skills. the resulting explosion reduced The Smooth Criminal to atoms, and broke the J.U.S.T.I.C.E. Visor, allowing The Boy to see for the first time what he had done to the people of The City. He then resigned as Chieftain of Justice. TBA 25.png|Just as The Boy was preparing to end his life for his unforgivable crimes, Titanollante and Teddie arrive to talk him down. In the end, Titanollante invited The Boy back to the Rulers of Wiki. See Also *Wikia Heroes *Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki *The Somewhat Pointless Adventures of Zippy *The Ultra-Violent Adventures of Redman *Incredibly Ludicrous! *Titanollante's Bizarre Adventure *The WTF Adventures of a Couch Category:Important Pages Category:Comics Category:Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki